


Milenka

by Leiyedeth



Series: Not your usual omegaverse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Beta Otabek Altin, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Las esperanzas de tener un hijo se escapaban del matrimonio Altin-Plisetsky. El tiempo pasaba y las proyecciones de una vida junto a un cachorro decaían.Todo su entorno los había visto luchar para conseguir sus metas y los apoyaban en el camino que eligieron, esperando un milagro.Esperando a Milenka.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Not your usual omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575937
Kudos: 22





	Milenka

**Author's Note:**

> Hola,
> 
> pues para este oneshot, me tomé la libertad de "crear" unas reglas para el el omegaverse, porque en realidad no sé si hay un universo canónico o algo, de todos modos, y después de consultar a varios compañeros por ahí, me dijeron que era bastante válido tomar algunas ideas y acomodar a otras según lo que necesitaba mi trama.
> 
> De todos modos, aquí está

No dejaba de pasearse de un lugar a otro en el estrecho recibidor de la enorme oficina. 

Era una suerte que ese día había decidido llevar su cabello en una trenza enroscada en su nuca o tendría sus dedos enredados en sus mechones rubios.

Sabía que era una pésima costumbre, pero cada vez que se ponía nervioso o muy ansioso, tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón de pelo y lo enrollaba una y otra vez para después tirarlo con fuerza; varias veces se había cortado inconscientemente parte de su cabello al estirarlo tanto.

Así que en ese momento estaba enfrascado en caminar de un lado a otro, buscando calmar su ansiedad deshaciendo el borde de su sweater tejido, picando con sus uñas en un pequeño agujero que logró hacerle, empezando a odiar el sonido que hacían sus zapatos en el suelo de cerámicas.

—Yura, siéntate

—pero, Beka... .— su reclamo quedó en el aire al oír un sonido desde dentro de la pequeña oficina

—siéntate

Frustrado pateó el sofá que estaba cerca. El ruido de la oficina se detuvo y la estúpida mujer aún no salía de allí dentro, y eso que se había encerrado hace más de media hora.

Su pareja se levantó, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y arrastrándolo a sentarse con él. Apartó los cabellos rubios de su frente, pero no dijo nada, sólo acarició su mejilla.

Yuri suspiró cansado. ¿Por qué Otabek podía estar tan tranquilo?

Lo único que quería era que esa bruja burócrata saliera a decirles que eran aptos.

💐💐💐

Su relación no había sido fácil. No en esa sociedad con los roles tan marcados; donde los Omegas debían unirse invariablemente con un Alfa, y estos últimos lo dominaban todo. Una sociedad donde los Betas eran dejados de lado por su "normalidad", invisibilizados ante las capacidades de las otras dos castas.

_[En la sociedad moderna, las leyes estaban hechas para favorecer a las parejas que podían procrear: un Alfa podía reclamar a un Omega si este estaba en una relación sin estirpe, un Omega podía dejar a su Alfa si este no era capaz de engendrar, un Alfa podía dejar a un Omega en la calle si este no era capaz de concebir; además, los abortos eran penados por la ley, incluso si el Omega y su cría estaban en riesgo o eran producto de una relación no consentida. Por lo que las tasas de abandono de crías eran altísimas.]_

Yuri Plisetsky venía de una familia promedio, donde las reglas sociales estaban tan internalizadas que nunca se cuestionaron. Poco después de nacer, sus cercanos sabían que sería un Omega y estaban llenos de un orgullo que sólo se pueden permitir las familias de clase media.

_[Un Omega podía ser la llave para una vida mejor, puesto que si un Alfa de posición o clase alta se fijaba en él, debía pagar una dote a su familia para llevárselo consigo. Era una forma de asegurar el futuro para todos y ascender en la escala social; y también, porque el Omega debía seguir en contacto con su familia cuando estuviera encinta, así que serían favorecidos por la fortuna del Alfa._

_En ese sentido, los Alfas de clase baja o media lo tenían más difícil, pues al no tener tantos recursos para pagar la dote a la familia y asegurar la posición de esta, muchas veces no podían emparejarse. Ninguna familia permitía que su hijo Omega cayese en manos de un Alfa que no pudiera mantenerlo.]_

Por esta razón, el abuelo de Yuri Plisetsky trabajó el doble de duro para pagar la colegiatura de su nieto en una escuela de renombre. Nikolai, como el Alfa de la familia Plisetsky, se esforzaba al máximo para mantener a su hija Omega viuda y a su nietecito, trabajando aún cuando estaba en edad de jubilación, aprovechando las facilidades que había ganado con los años trabajados en los Ferrocarriles del Estado. 

_[Los Omegas en estado de viudez tenían pocas posibilidades de contraer nuevas nupcias o emparejarse con un Alfa, por el prejuicio de que nadie quería un Omega usado.]_

Yuri al ver como su abuelo, a pesar de que llegaba agotado a casa, se daba el tiempo de conversar con su mamá y con él, de ayudarlo a hacer las tareas y enseñarle cosas nuevas, decidió que debía retribuir todo eso destacándose entre sus compañeros de clases. 

Los profesores eran Betas, que resultaban imparciales en el sistema escolar, pues no tenían preferencia por una u otra raza y no se veían afectados por sus cualidades.

Ser el mejor en todos los aspectos académicos era la motivación para el pequeño rubio; quería avanzar en esa escuela a pesar de que sentía que no encajaba y no tenía amigos. La clase de los Omegas estaba llena de chicas y chicos con la avaricia implantada en sus mentalidades desde muy pequeños, la gran mayoría estaba en su misma situación: su familia endeudándose para pagar una escuela cara, prácticamente ofreciéndolos como tributos a los hijos Alfa de las clases altas.

A los diez años, los Omegas eran trasladados a un edificio separados de los Alfas; pues era la edad en que empezaban a presentarse los primeros indicios de celo. Así evitaban conflictos entre Alfas o faltas hacia los Omegas. Claro que eso no evitaba los conflictos internos entre los Omegas, que parecían empezar una competencia silenciosa y descarnada por quien llamaba la atención del "mejor Alfa", allí eran capaces de sabotearse a través de bromas pesadas o, los más atrevidos, llegaban a golpes y amenazas de muerte.

El joven Plisestky se aislaba cada vez más del resto, huyendo de sus iguales a los que no lograba comprender. Su actitud era diferente, no tenía miedo de expresarse o desobedecer si creía que estaba siendo pasado a llevar.

Esos detalles lo aislaron aún más del resto y a medida pasaba el tiempo se sentía cada vez más incómodo.

Cuando varios de sus compañeros empezaron a presentar su primer celo, las cosas se volvieron cuesta arriba. La violencia silenciosa pasó a ser visible, la rivalidad se hacía más notoria cuando los Omegas se dividían en grupos, las odiosidades eran pan de cada día y era una lucha por la supervivencia dentro de un ambiente tóxico. 

A los catorce años, se esperaba que todos los Omegas ya hubieran pasado su primer calor y aprendieran a controlarlo, para que a los quince estuvieran preparados para las clásicas reuniones juveniles, donde se esperaba hallaran a su destinado.

_[Si bien todo el mundo creía que los destinados no eran más que una leyenda romántica, no dejaban de celebrarse esas veladas, similares a las "presentaciones en sociedad" de antaño, siendo una de las tradiciones antiguas más arraigadas._

_La ciencia había explicado que todo el asunto de los destinados no era más que una reacción de compatibilidad reproductiva entre dos individuos genéticamente concordantes; se enseñaba que dicha reacción era encabezada por el hipotálamo enviando señales a la hipófisis para la liberación de hormonas gonadotrópicas, que eran las que afectaban directamente al comportamiento que se basaba en el instinto y la disposición del cuerpo a la reproducción.]_

Yuri tenía catorce años y su primer celo no lo golpeó igual que a sus compañeros. Sintió el calor y su cuerpo cambiando, pero no la necesidad desesperada de reproducirse; no tuvo que ser custodiado durante esa semana y fue igual de invisible para cualquier Alfa, al contrario de sus compañeros de clase, que parecían atraer a quien estuviera disponible.

El abuelo de Yuri temió lo peor cuando llegó la notificación de la escuela, pidiendo autorización para realizar exámenes y análisis de sangre. Como Alfa, Nikolai podía negarse, pero eso significaría someter a su nieto a la vergüenza de no saber qué ocurría con el mismo.

_[Parte importante de los deberes civiles dentro sociedad de castas, era el conocimiento del propio cuerpo. _

_Un Alfa que sabía cómo funcionaba su cuerpo, sus tiempos de celo y sus periodos latentes era considerado un buen ciudadano, puesto que manejando esa información podía prevenir cualquier clase de problemas; lo mismo que sucedía con los Omegas, que debían estar al tanto de sus fechas más favorables a la concepción y los intervalos donde podían tener encuentros sin salir encinta.]_

Una semana más tarde, Yelena, la madre de Yuri, recibía a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Los exámenes habían llegado, y ella, como Omega de la familia Plisetsky, tenía el deber de informarle al chico sobre su destino.

Yuri Plisetsky era un Omega estéril. La parte de su cuerpo que debía encargarse de la gestación y protección de un posible feto no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollada como para algún día embarazarse. Atrofia reproductiva, era el término médico para aquello. Ese día su pequeña familia se sumió en la más profunda tristeza, un Omega infértil era un Omega inservible, yermo... un campo en el que no se podría sembrar para el futuro.

Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, pensando en todo el esfuerzo que puso en las escuela para obtener las mejores calificaciones, para ser el primero en las clases especiales para los Omegas, de como luchó para ser representante en las actividades extraescolores, en como se convirtió en el alumno mejor ránking en los últimos 20 años de esa prestigiosa escuela... no dormía pensando en que todo eso no había servido de nada.

Tuvieron que pasar 6 meses para recibir una noticia que les devolviera la esperanza. El jefe de Nikolai, por sus años de servicio y su buen desempeño, les obsequió la oportunidad de solucionar el problema de su nieto: una complicada operación que podría reemplazar aquellos órganos defectuosos y devolverle la posibilidad de procrear; aunque claro, era un proceso demoroso de más de un año y el procedimiento se realizaba en la capital del Estado, además de que tenía que esperar que su organismo terminara de madurar, que en estimaciones de los médicos, sería alrededor de los dieciséis.

💐💐💐

Dos días después de su decimosexto cumpleaños, Yuri Plisetsky y su familia se embarcaron a la capital del Estado. Habían ahorrado lo suficiente como para arrendar un pequeño departamento para los tres y mantenerse mientras Nikolai completaba los papeles para un traslado de su trabajo.

Ese año en particular quedó estipulado que Yuri se saltaría los dos últimos años de enseñanza obligatoria para los Omegas, y, gracias a sus buenas calificaciones, consiguió permisos especiales para visitar la biblioteca y asistir a clases menores o de reforzamiento en otras áreas.

_[Los últimos dos años de escolaridad obligatoria para los Omegas, consistían en clases orientadas a la crianza y cuidado de crías. Se estudiaban asignaturas relacionadas a psicología del desarrollo, primero auxilios, nutrición, etc. _

_Se esperaba que estas herramientas ayudaran a los omegas a mejorar la crianza de sus retoños; y sirvieran de plataformas para despertar su interés en carreras relacionadas al área de cuidado de otros y mediación de conflictos, debido a su naturaleza pacífica y guardiana.]_

Yuri nunca fue consultado respecto de sus deseos o si es que realmente quería someterse a aquella operación que podría devolverle su condición de Omega normal. Al ser menor de edad, su custodia era del Alfa de mayor rango en su familia, y su abuelo deseaba de todo corazón que fuera realizada y su nieto tuviera una vida normal y sin contratiempos.

En aquellos meses, la biblioteca se convirtió en su refugio. Podía pasar largas horas leyendo toda clase de libros, desde ciencia a novela rosa, estudiando volúmenes de historia o química con el mismo interés con el que devoraba libros de arte. Sus tardes se iban entre letras y papel, aprendiendo para evitar pensar en lo que le depararía su futuro.

La Beta encargada de la biblioteca le había cogido cariño, le recomendaba libros y le permitía que se llevara más de los que su membresía le permitía; muchas veces compartían un café con pastelillos en un rincón oculto del edificio mientras hablaban de los nuevos textos que llegaban o de su amor hacia personajes ficticios. 

Por primera vez en sus dieciséis años de vida Yuri sentía que tenía una amiga, a pesar de ser mayor que él y quizás mayor que su propia madre.

Farida Altin era una mujer dulce y estricta. Quienes no respetaban las sencillas normas de la biblioteca conocían su peor lado, pero una vez que confiabas en ella y ella en ti, se convertía en una confidente amorosa. Su historia era corta: vivió toda su vida en esa ciudad, se casó con su novio del instituto e hizo la carrera de Bibliotecología, tenía un hijo que estudiaba en una universidad en otra ciudad, por lo que lo veía cada seis meses, y le gustaban los gatos, tanto que en su casa vivían seis y una de sus gatitas estaba preñada.

Una tarde de Octubre, Farida se presentó en el departamento de los Plisetsky a petición de Yuri, que quería que le dieran permiso para ir a la casa de su amiga a conocer a los gatitos recién nacidos de los que tanto le hablaba. Nikolai, al ver que se trataba de una mujer adulta, madura, responsable y Beta no tuvo inconveniente en otorgar la autorización, y Farida, para su seguridad, le contó que prácticamente ella sola que estaba en su casa, puesto que su marido estaba en un viaje de negocios y su hijo en la universidad, por lo que nada representaba un peligro para el pequeño Omega. 

Con la alegría bailando en todo su ser y viendo que el reloj estaba de su lado al mostrar que eran más de las ocho de la noche, consiguió algo más maravilloso aún: la posibilidad de quedarse a dormir en la casa de Farida y, que antes de volver, podría elegir un gatito como mascota.

Yuri, después de mucho tiempo, sintió que su vida podía ser como antes.

💐💐💐

Esa noche estaba tan emocionado que le costaba conciliar el sueño; encima de todo, era la primera vez que dormía fuera de casa y sin su familia cerca. Farida le había facilitado el cuarto de su hijo para que durmiera tranquilo, pero de lo que tenía ganas Yuri era de curiosear cada rincón de la habitación, tocar los antiguos juguetes, hojear los cómics en los estantes, ver de cerca los diplomas, curiosear los discos de música y conocer, aunque fuera mediante sus cosas, a una persona diferente del mundo Omega.

Sin embargo, al contrario de sus deseos, permaneció sepultado entre las tibias frazadas con aroma a detergente y un ligero perfume como a manzanas y canela. Hasta eso se sentía diferente a lo que conocía. Era emocionante a un nivel inexplicable.

Yuri apretaba las mantas con sus manos, tratando de contener las sensaciones que lo invadían.

Todo era tan nuevo.

Sonrió pensando que al día siguiente se levantaría temprano y prepararía un desayuno especial de agradecimiento para Farida: haría unos pirozhki de relleno dulce, como los que preparaba con su abuelo; ojalá tuviera bastantes ingredientes o tendría que improvisar.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando oyó un ruido fuera del cuarto. Sonaban como pisadas. Yuri, en un acto reflejo escondió su cabeza bajo las mantas, autoconvenciéndose de que era la madera crujiendo con el frío de la noche.

Los sonidos se detuvieron y el Omega volvió a respirar. Aunque no duró mucho su tranquilidad, porque los pasos volvieron, esta vez se oyeron fuera de la puerta del cuarto que ocupaba.

Es Farida; se dijo a sí mismo, es Farida que viene a comprobar si estoy bien.

Escuchó cómo giraban el pomo de la puerta, y sonaba el clásico _click _indicando que estaba el seguro pasado. Yuri entró en pánico cuando oyó un bufido, seguido de una retahíla de malas palabras.

Era la voz de un hombre. ¿Estaban entrando a robar a la casa de su amiga?

Debía hacer algo.

Juntó todo su valor y, saliendo de la cama, cogió una de sus zapatillas dispuesto a atacar. No podía quedarse allí y esperar que las cosas solo sucedieran.

Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y en la oscuridad solo pudo ver una figura ancha y alta, así que sin pensarlo mucho y con un grito de guerra se lanzó al ataque.

—¿quién...?.— alcanzó a escuchar que decía el intruso, pero no se detuvo a oír pues lo golpeó repetidas veces con su calzado, intentando abrirse paso para huir al cuarto de Farida y alertarla.

No contaba con que su enemigo opondría resistencia y le respondería. Armaron un alboroto, botando cosas del cuarto en el intento de escabullirse, golpes sordos en las paredes, gritos y gruñidos propios de una lucha. Yuri no planeaba rendirse sin pelear, y su orgullo no le dejaba gritar por ayuda.

Obviamente, la dueña de casa se despertó alarmada y corriendo llegó al lugar de la pelea, prendiendo todas las luces en el camino.

—¡Yuri!... ¡Otabek!... ¿Otabek?.— exclamó con sorpresa al encontrase a su hijo tirado en el suelo, forcejeando con el rubio sobre él, a punto de golpearle el rostro con una zapatilla.

—mamá, ¿quién es este?

Automáticamente los colores subieron al rostro de Yuri: acababa de golpear al hijo de su amiga. Con pasos torpes se levantó y caminó hasta Farida, escondiéndose a sus espaldas, tratando de fundirse con la bata floreada de la mujer y desaparecer.

—este es Yuri Plisetsky, un amigo de la biblioteca. Y, Yuri, este es mi hijo Otabek, se supone regresaba en tres días, así que no sé qué hace aquí.

💐💐💐

Esa noche Otabek volvió a casa de sorpresa, al día siguiente era su cumpleaños y había organizado todo en la universidad para salir de allí antes y poder estar junto a su mamá, que tanto extrañaba.

Claro que no esperaba que un chico se arrojara sobre él para atacarlo con un zapato, encima en ese momento llevaba un bolso enorme y su chaqueta de invierno, por lo que era más un bulto de ropa que una persona y su movilidad era muy limitada. Trató de defenderse cuanto pudo, pero su atacante era hábil y escurridizo; quiso buscar una oportunidad para escaparse al cuarto de su madre e informarle del extraño en su propiedad.

Aunque, bueno, su mamá había despertado con el escándalo y al encender las luces, supo que el invasor era un chico rubio, un poco más bajo que él y que iba vestido con su pijama.

Luego de las presentaciones, supo que era un conocido de su mamá, de su trabajo. Era apenas dos años y unos meses menor que él y, por lo que se enteró de las señas de su madre, era un omega, y eso explicaba porque no percibió una amenaza real en él mientras lo atacaba.

Otabek era Beta, como toda su familia, pero como tal, podía notar la amenaza que significaba un Alfa.

[_Los Betas, a pesar de no presentar ninguna de las características principales de Alfas y Omegas, eran capaces de percibir impresiones de sentimientos fuertes, como la furia de un Alfa o de un Omega, o la tristeza, la alegría, etc._

_La capacidad de percepción varía de Beta a Beta, y aún es materia de investigación si se debe a la presencia de genes Alfas/Omegas en ancestros familiares directos. La creencia popular dicta que hay betas que son "más Alfas" o "más Omegas" según su signo zodiacal._]

Esa noche, Otabek se vio forzado a dormir en el sofá, mientras el rubio Omega durmió en su cama; además, cuando se vio a solas con su madre, recibió el regaño del año por aparecer de la nada y asustar a su invitado.

El desayuno fue el momento de empezar con el pie derecho. Se presentaron como debían, y comieron los blini que Yuri preparó rápidamente (no hubo tiempo ni ánimos para pirozhki), además de medio celebrar su cumpleaños número diecinueve. Claro que Otabek recibió más regaños, porque su madre pensaba tenerle un pastel sorpresa, una pequeña fiesta y lo había arruinado todo llegando antes.

Pasaron la mañana jugando con los gatitos de Farida, y para el momento de irse, Yuri había elegido una pequeña bolita de pelos ronroneante para que lo acompañara a casa.

💐💐💐

Diciembre encontró a Yuri internado en el hospital recuperándose de la esperada (por su familia) operación. Se sentía débil, ni siquiera podía comer todo cuanto quería y tenía que tomar un montón de píldoras; intentaba no sentirse triste y contagiarse de la felicidad de su familia, pero le costaba un poco.

Recibía visitas diarias de su madre y su abuelo. Le informaban cada cierto tiempo sobre su evolución: que el retiro de sus órganos muertos había sido limpio y exitoso, que el trasplante estaba siendo bien recibido por su cuerpo y que en un par de semanas podría retomar su vida normal.

Para su alegría, también recibió visitas de Farida, que le llevaba libros para que se entretuviera en sus momentos a solas, y algunos fines de semanas, el hijo de su amiga, Otabek, igualmente aparecía para visitarlo y prestarle algunos de sus cómics y su reproductor de música, al que sagradamente le iba incluyendo nuevas pistas.

Con esas visitas y largas conversaciones, Yuri y Otabek empezaron su amistad casi sin notarlo. Nikolai permitió que se vieran, siempre y cuando estuvieran bajo la supervisión de Farida; por lo que cuando salió del hospital, y cada vez que Otabek volvía de la universidad, podía ir a la casa Altin de visita.

Para su cumpleaños número 17, Yuri sólo debía tomar algunos suplementos hormonales y su organismo ya estaba completo: por fin era un Omega normal.

Lo que no le hizo mucha gracia, era que a raíz de eso, tuvo que retomar la escuela para finalizar su preparación académica obligatoria. Para su suerte, su abuelo decidió no volver a su antigua ciudad, por lo que podrían quedarse en la capital, estudiar allí y seguir siendo amigo de Farida y su hijo.

💐💐💐

El amor es una cosa extraña, un sentimiento confuso que podía sacar lo peor y lo mejor de las personas. 

Yuri Plisetsky lo supo de primera mano cuando a los 19 años tuvo su primer celo normal.

Se vio acosado por Alfas que nunca antes habían reparado en él, se sentía incómodo por esas atenciones no deseadas; pasó escondido ese mes en su casa, al cuidado de su madre, que veía con preocupación cómo su hijo rehuía de los Alfas y de las reuniones para buscar pareja.

Yelena sabía que la condición de Yuri era diferente al resto de los omegas, que seguramente sería rechazado por los Alfas de clase alta (por no ser 100% sano), pero conservaba la esperanza de que se emparejara con un buen ejemplar, alguien que fuera capaz de cuidarlo, mantenerlo a él y a sus cachorros.

Aunque claro, ella no sabía qué se escondía en el corazón del Omega rubio.

El sutil aroma a manzanas y canela se había vuelto se favorito. Y la persona que poseía aquel perfume era el dueño de sus pensamientos.

[_Los Betas, al igual que los Omegas y Alfas, emitían un aroma personal, aunque era cientos de veces más leve que los de las razas principales. El aroma personal de los Betas no podía ser percibido entre los de su propia casta, pero si por un porcentaje de la población Alfa-Omega, aquellos que tienen más desarrollado el sentido del olfato, quienes generalmente descienden de los cazadores.]_

Yuri se sentía tranquilo y cómodo en compañía de Otabek. Los momentos que compartían eran divertidos y no existía esa estúpida tensión que había alrededor de Alfas u Omegas; podían hablar con tranquilidad de sus gustos, de la vida, de sus estudios, de su futuro, de todo.

Podía pasar sus celos junto a Otabek, que lo cuidaba y le hacía sentir seguro. Podían hacer muchas cosas juntos sin temer que impulsos primitivos fueran a arruinar lo que tenían, Yuri se sentía libre, no era tratado con delicadeza innecesaria y ninguno de los dos debían meterse en los rígidos protocolos de trato Alfa/Omega. 

Su naturaleza no les impedía relacionarse de una forma normal, no había competencia ni falsas intenciones. Solo eran ellos, riendo y viviendo situaciones entretenidas y diferentes.

Farida no se preocupaba de estar vigilando a su hijo y al Omega; sabía que su relación no tenía nada que ver con los prejuicios ni tenía tintes pasionales.

Era un par que se llevaba demasiado bien. Y Farida sabía que tan bien se llevaban.

—me gustas.— le había soltado Yuri una tarde que trabajaban en un jardín en la casa de Otabek.

El moreno se había reído espontáneamente, y, herido en su orgullo, Yuri comenzó a arrojarle todo lo que tenía a mano, hasta puñados de tierra; gritándole que era un estúpido, con las mejillas enrojecidas, temblando de pies a cabeza. Arrepintiéndose de haber hablado sobre los sentimientos que habían estado creciendo en su pecho hasta ese momento en que explotaron.

Otabek se reía de lo nervioso que estaba, mientras esquivaba los proyectiles del rubio; con un esfuerzo enorme lo cogió por la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Lo sentía tiritar y aún golpearlo con sus puños, intentando agredirlo de alguna forma mientras gritaba todo el repertorio de insultos que conocía.

—te amo.— le había susurrado, resumiendo en su confesión todo aquello que había temido decir.

Un momento de silencio eterno. ¿Cómo explicar tantos sentimientos en tan pocas palabras? ¿Cómo decirle que lo quería tanto así, si sabían que todo podría ponerse difícil para ambos?

—¿no estás bromeando?

—no con esto, Yuri

—te quiero.— dijo apenas, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del mayor, sus latidos resonando por todo su cuerpo, empujándolo a que fuera sincero.— te quiero tanto que me duele. Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, pero te necesito conmigo

—Yura, tranquilo, lo entiendo.— acarició los cabellos rubios, sin poder retener las lágrimas, el suave llanto del Omega también sacudía su cuerpo.

—idiota, te amo.

Podían llorar de felicidad en ese pequeño momento, ocultos en el pequeño jardín.

💐💐💐

En un principio, Yuri y Otabek mantuvieron su relación en secreto, puesto que no era bien visto que un Omega y un Beta se emparejaran, por temas de inviabilidad reproductiva.

[_Generalmente, los emparejamientos entre castas se daban en la combinación Alfa/Omega, Beta/Beta; siendo consideradas extrañas las otras combinaciones, puesto que no producían crías, sin embargo, existían matrimonios de Alfa/Beta, Alfa/Alfa, Omega/Omega y Beta/Omega, que no contaban con los mismos beneficios que las parejas tradicionales._

_En lo cotidiano, las parejas no tradicionales eran marginadas por parte de la sociedad. Muchas se alejaban de sus seres queridos o emigraban a países más tolerantes.]_

El paso más difícil fue hablar con sus respectivas familias. Los Altin se lo tomaron con calma, Farida lo veía venir y había preparado durante mucho tiempo a su esposo para una noticia como aquella. En cuanto a los Plisetsky...

Yelena había llorado mientras escuchaba de la boca de su hijo que amaba a un Beta, y que estaban en una relación. Nikolai había gritado, creyéndose traicionado, sacándole en cara todo lo que había sacrificado para que Yuri fuera un Omega normal, le mencionó la inversión en su operación, las preocupaciones a las que lo había sometido y como estaba arruinando su futuro, sabiendo que habían hecho todo lo que estuviera a la mano para que pudiera ser apto para la concepción.

Con 21 años Yuri abandonó su hogar, desobedeciendo por primera vez en la vida a su abuelo.

Se fue a vivir con Otabek, su novio y la única persona con la que deseaba estar, que en esos momentos disfrutaba de un puesto de trabajo en los tribunales de justicia, ya que al ser Beta se requería de su imparcialidad en los juicios y si bien inició como abogado defensor, su meta era desempeñarse como fiscal.

El Omega que leía todo el tiempo los libros de su novio, y un poco enamorado de aquella área, decidió estudiar algo en el mismo ámbito pero orientado a la mediación de conflictos y asesorías familiares.

El matrimonio Altin estaba feliz de apoyar a la joven pareja, estaban siendo exitosos y luchaban por conseguir sus metas; se esforzaban al máximo para no depender de nadie y ganarse la aceptación de una pareja tradicional. Todos estaban conscientes de que sería una dificultad enorme ser tomados en serio por la sociedad, y quienes fueron sus detractores se encontraban con una voluntad de hierro imposible de quebrantar.

Hubo momentos malos, claro que los hubo, pero supieron seguir adelante, dejando de lado todo aquello que no les sumaba. Hubo amistades que le dieron la espalda, más de una vez Otabek tuvo que dejar a algún cliente por culpa de los prejuicios, Yuri tuvo momentos en que tuvo que alzar su orgullo al máximo para defenderse de sus compañeros malintencionados y de los Alfas que consideraban buena idea acecharlo con propuestas indignantes.

Pero al final, fueron sus logros los que hablaron por ellos. Todo lo que construyeron juntos, su lucha incansable y su relación estable demostraron a quienes los apuntaban que no había nada malo en su felicidad.

Y la titulación de Yuri llegó con dos regalos extra: su abuelo y su madre pidiéndole perdón y una propuesta de matrimonio.

Se casaron en una ceremonia sencilla en el registro civil de la capital, pero celebraron su unión con una pequeña fiesta en la playa junto a sus familias y amigos más cercanos. Jugaron volleyball en la arena, corretearon en la orilla con los pantalones arremangados, mojando a quien se cruzara en su camino, rieron y comieron hamburguesas y barbacoa, nada elegante pero si divertido; tomaron fotos ridículas y cuando cayó la noche, cantaron y bebieron alrededor de una fogata.

Fue simple y absolutamente memorable. 

Yuri, a sus 25 años, sintió que todo en su mundo encajaba.

💐💐💐

—sí esa mujer no sale en los próximos minutos, voy a tirar esa puerta abajo

—tranquilo Yura. Si se demora, es porque está haciendo algo importante.

—seguro que está tomando café o viendo telenovelas en su computadora. Así son todas las secretarias.— refunfuñó hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de su marido, aspirando su perfume de manzanas y canela para tranquilizarse.

—ten un poco de paciencia. Hemos esperado más de un año, unos minutos no te harán daño

—vaya, eso rima Otabek

—tontito.— besó su coronilla y cerró los ojos. Él también estaba nervioso, pero no quería expresarlo, si lo hacía, Yuri se pondría el doble de nervioso y alguien terminaría golpeado.

Unos minutos más tarde, la secretaria que era el blanco del odio de Yuri, salió con un par de folios y ambos se pusieron de pie, esperando su veredicto.

—felicidades, señores Altin-Plisetsky, califican como aptos para la adopción.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin decir palabra, sorprendidos de haber sido aceptados, pues esta era la tercera vez que solicitaban entrar al proceso de adopción, y ya estaban preparados para un nuevo rechazo.

—por fin.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo, llenando su futuro de posibilidades en pocos segundos. La secretaria sonreía un poco conmovida, era una escena recurrente en su trabajo, pero no dejaba de ser bello presenciar la felicidad de una joven pareja por la posibilidad de agrandar la familia, y entregarle un hogar y amor a un niño.

Habían conversado tanto sobre la posibilidad de tener un hijo, de vivir esa experiencia amorosa única, el deseo de formar una personita que pudiera conocer el mundo de la mano de ellos, de descubrir la vida de otra manera, y ese día, por fin se estaba haciendo realidad.

Esa misma tarde se le tramitaron los permisos para una primera visita al centro de menores. Ambos estaban ansiosos a más no poder ante la perspectiva de conocer a su futura cría.

Farida les había dicho que no se hicieran expectativas frente a los niños, que encontrarían a todos ellos hermosos y Yelena calmó a su hijo diciéndole que su corazón sabría que niño era el indicado para su familia.

Y ambos lo supieron, mientras paseaban entre las pequeñas cunitas del salón de menores de un año, era una cosita pequeña que dormía aferrándose a su cobija, era un bebé rollizo y con apenas una pelusita oscura sobre su cabeza.

Milenka. Fue la primera palabra que cruzó por la cabeza de Yuri.

—Beka.— Yuri apretó el brazo de su marido, sintiendo una emoción extraña subir por su estómago hasta su garganta. Rió un poco al notar que el moreno miraba en la misma dirección.

También lo había visto. Se acercaron hasta la cunita bajo el número 6 y el pequeño bebé pareció despertar con su presencia, sus ojitos claros desenfocados por el sueño intentaban verlos y sus manitos arrugadas se empuñaban cerca de su rostro.

—¿es niña?.— preguntó Otabek a la enfermera que los acompañaba, que se encontraba a una distancia prudente para conferirles privacidad.

—si, tiene 5 meses y 4 días. Nació el 1 de Diciembre a las 13:37 horas.— le informó la mujer leyendo sus notas.— su madre la entregó en adopción porque no contaba los medios para mantenerla.

-mi niña, con nosotros no te faltará nada, te amaremos tanto.— murmuró Yuri tocando la pequeña mejilla rosada.

—¿quiere cargarla?

Los ojos verdes de Yuri casi se salieron de sus órbitas, pero asintió con entusiasmo. La enfermera, con cuidado, tomó a la bebé que estaba más despierta y balbuceaba insistentemente, la puso en los brazos del Omega y este se puso a llorar en silencio.

Había prometido que no lo haría, pero no se esperaba que la calidez de la bebé lo golpeara en más de una forma.

—serás nuestra princesa, mi pequeña. Tendrás un bisabuelo maravilloso, dos abuelas amorosas y un abuelo que te protegerá de todo.— le habló a la bebé, meciéndola.— y este será tu papá, es un poco lento, pero te amará tanto como yo.

Se acercó a Otabek para que también tuviera contacto con su futura cría.

Era tan pequeña, una personita en miniatura. Su bostezos eran un gesto bonito que les estaba derritiendo el corazón; sus manos de pequeños deditos se movían con lentitud, prendiéndose en su sweater, sosteniéndose con fuerza, como diciéndoles que tampoco les dejaría ir. 

Sus ojos aún eran claros y se perdían en su rápido pestañear, su mirada se paseaba de Yuri a Otabek y viceversa, reconociéndolos quizás. 

¿La bebé estaría feliz de verlos allí? ¿Sentiría lo mismo? Ese sentimiento suave que empezaba a llenar su pecho y parecía querer desbordarse.

—es preciosa.— dijo el moreno tocando la pequeña cabecita, sintiendo la suavidad y el calor.

Había un nudo en sus gargantas, parecido a cuando se quiere llorar, pero no era de tristeza o angustia, sino que de una emoción imposible de contener y nombrar.

—¡claro que no! mírala, parece un monito.— bromeó Yuri.— y mira sus cachetitos gorditos, es como una ardilla calva

—Yura.— le reprendió riendo también.

—pero huele a pastel de manzana y miel.—aspiró el aroma de su bebé, deseando que Otabek también pudiera percibirlo, era tan dulce e incluso se parecía al olor de su marido.

—mi pequeña

Un pequeño milagro que esperaba entrar a sus vidas. Ella los estaba esperando también.

Pasado unos minutos, la enfermera les avisó que su tiempo junto a la bebé había terminado, y que debían pasar a la oficina a seguir con los papeleos legales para tener la custodia.

💐💐💐

El otro milagro fue que los papeleos duraron apenas dos meses. El trabajo de ambos en tribunales y sus contactos favorecieron la agilización del proceso.

Durante esos dos meses visitaban a la bebé tanto como podían, llevando ropita y frazadas como obsequio, tanto para su futura cría como para los bebés que estaban a la espera de una familia.

Los futuros abuelos y bisabuelo recibían felices las fotos de la próxima integrante de su familia, de la pequeña ardillita calva, como le gustaba llamarla a Yuri.

—mi ardillita cachetona.— suspiró el omega moviendo a la bebé entre sus brazos.

Era su último día en el centro de menor, al día siguiente podrían llevarla por fin a su hogar.

—Yura, deja de llamarla así por favor

—tu le dices "mi pequeña" y yo no te reclamo nada

—mañana será legalmente nuestra hija, debemos nombrarla, y no creo que ardilla calva sea un buen nombre

—ya, ¿"mi pequeña" si lo es?

Se miraron rato, ambos aguantándose las ganas de reír. Hasta que Otabek decidió continuar con la charla.

—pensaba en que deberíamos llamarla Milenka

—Beka.— se acercó con la bebé y la puso en brazos del mayor.— la primera vez que la vi, pensé que Milenka debía ser su nombre, no sé cómo, fue instantáneo.

—la dulce Miloshka.— dejó un besó en la frente de su hija y esta rió animadamente, estirando sus manitos para tocar la cara de su papá.— gracias Yura, por permitirme ser padre

—tonto, yo no hice nada. Sabes que no puedo... no podemos...

—no me refiero a eso, Yura, gracias por ser mi esposo, por quedarte conmigo a pesar de que no... no podría darte nunca un hijo de forma natural, de permitirme luchar a tu lado para tener hoy a Milenka en nuestros brazos.

—eres tan cursi.— ocultó su rostro sonrojado en la espalda de su marido, negándose a seguir llorando por todo lo que había pasado antes de Milenka.— te amo Beka, y siempre seremos una familia, no importa de donde provienen nuestros hijos. Nosotros ya éramos una familia, ahora nos agrandamos un poco más.

Milenka estiró los brazos hacia su otro papá, balbuceando repetidamente y en un tono alegre. Yuri la cogió en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, sintiéndola por fin suya, amando su aroma y el calor del cuerpito que se fundía con el suyo; Otabek se unió a su abrazo, sosteniéndolos a ambos con firmeza, prometiendo amar y dar su vida por la familia que tanto esperaron.

Por su hija, por su pequeña, por su futuro.

Milenka.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, como dije, tal vez no es lo que esperaban de un omegaverso :v pido disculpas por eso. No sé mucho de este subgénero y no me ha llamado mucho la atención en realidad, así como lo presentan continuamente.
> 
> De todos modos, este es el primer omegaverse que escribí en la vida ;;
> 
> Personas bonitas que se pasaron a leer esto y que les haya gustado, gracias por pasar a leer. Un abrazo enooorme ❤❤❤


End file.
